Katie And Michaela Birthday Party
by HeyHeyIt'sEmC
Summary: This is what you get when Katie and Michaela try to plan a birthday party for Katie. Since this was on paper, which I hijacked from them, some faces might not be available for public showing! Real life words! Enjoy!  .
1. Chapter 1

**E-Hello and welcome to mah new story! Oure randomness and awesomeness! Katie and Micheala, say hi!**

**K- Hi.**

**M-Kill me now... **

**E- So this whole convo is real life, but I just typed it up. Some faces may not be the same as they were on paper. The two don't own anything.**

**K-COUGHCOUGHusCOUGHCOUGH!**

**E-Fine. WE don't own anything... (Oops... I accidentally typed up pwn instead of own...)**

**K-So enjoy! K=Katie and M=Michaela! I hope you love this, and please review! ^.^**

**E-Yes! Please review. This is the only reason why Katie wanted me to type this up. For the reviews... Besides, her birthday is coming up soon, so please wish Katie a happy birthday. I can't tell you how much she'll appreciate it coming from you guys/girls. So is there anything else in the peanut gallery that wants to add anything?**

**M-I HATE YOU EMILY!**

**E- Now onto the conversation... **

******K-**If we watched a movie my party what would you like to watch?

**M-**Idk

**K-**Pirates, Nemo, The Witches? Comon kid I need results!

**M-** Not pirates, I'd be repeating EERY WORD THEY SAY. Um, do you have megamind? If not I can bring it over…

**K-**I don't think so but if you could you'd be even awesomer! :-)

**M-**I can

**K-**You are now the most awesomest person ever (to me at least)

**M-**Don't you forget it :p

**K-**Now you gotta help me on what we're gonna do-do you like running around in the dark wearing glow bands and squirting each other with sillystring?

**M-**YES!

**K-**What else you think we should do-I'm gonna ask the other 2 but I want your opinion 1st

**M-**Um, well, how about we…um…uh…let me think… I GOT IT! We can do hide and speak in the house and yard with all lights off! That'd be sooo cool!

**K-**Really?-OK next? Do u think it should have a theme? If so….. wats it gonna b?-I handed out manga b-day invitations.

**M-**Yeah, I know I received one, maybe that could be the theme? If not then you could like, pick out tie-dye decorations maybe.

**K-**Ha Ha Ha (sarcastically written) and have everyone dress up like a hippy XD but still do you really think it would work?

**M-**Sure

**K-**I do enjoy these unspoken chats, with you, on a piece of paper-any other details you can think of?

**M-**Um, no not really. Are you ever going to write a story? I really wanna read one from you.

**K-**FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I probably won't but mayby (twitching w/ anger)

**M-**Mayby? What is that? Ever take a spelling class? Its MAYBE. Gosh, none of my friends can spell better than my cat for Pete's sake…

**K-**Shut up-and please try to keep wat little cool you have left (wink wink) :p

**M-**Ha ha, you're finally getting better come backs, BTW, we'll have to get a new paper soon…

**K-**Yeah I know… Whats BTN mean (shy of asking)

**M-**Its BTW Dum Dum

**K-**OK, BTW then…. Still, whats it mean?

**M-**BY THE WAY, do you ever use txt lingo?

**K-**Sorry but its not like I'm that perfect

**M-**? (ant standing nxt to an elephant)

**K- **Whu'd u put a ? mark? U yelled me by paper :-(

**M-**So did you :-(

**K-**That's a very impressive fale -.- wats the date?

**M-**The 18th , and thank you

**K-**You're welcome…. So back to the party that we left so long ago. Do u think 4 real manga should be the theme

**M-**Yeah, that'd be cool

**K-**How would we do it though-notice I said we as in-you're helping me no matter how much it hurts :-)

**M-**:p … idk

**K-**Please please please with a big peace of cookie on top- copied from u :-(

**M-**1st, your o's look like us

2nd don't be stealing my thunder girl

3rd it's piece not peace

4th I don't know, maybe you could have everybody to draw some mana the party or something…

**K-**Don't criticize my writing ooooooo-hows that what stealing thunder r u talking about ;-)

**M-**My FACE I DREW! This :-(

**K-**I know

**E-So... How was it? Good enough for some reviews? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO REVIEW! FOR KATIE! But anyways... Thanks for reading and I'll talk to you later! Bai! **

**K-BYE!**

**M-Does anyone have a gun so that I can shoot Emily with? And then Katie... And then me? Anyone? Hello? Please help... THEY'RE KILLING ME SLOWLY! **

**E and K-Shut up, Michaela!**

**M-Fine... Bye. -.-**


	2. Pretty Ticked

Okay, y'all. So I spent a lot of time trying to type this up, and I asked for just a simple review, and I don't get anything. It's pretty upsetting, and it also didn't hurt me. It hurt my friends. Is it something in there that doesn't deserve a review? This worries me, and I don't like it. So, I thought about it. _Maybe I should write a notice and see if that does something. _Maybe it will. Maybe it won't. And I'm hoping you all can give a second glance at this and do spend 30 seconds just to say you like it.

I don't like begging for reviews. In fact, I hate it. But I don't do it for me. I do it for the friends that I have that are including. To make everyone happy and to feel loved. Yes, E. I'm talking about you.

So please, for Katie and Michaela, review. I decided to give another chance. Decided to hold off on my anger. Decided to believe in you all.

You can do it. Please don't let my trust down. Please don't let my friends down. Please.

Doesn't even deserve a proper goodbye,

Emily Castell.


End file.
